bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashido Kanō (Kenji)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = Six Directions | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Six Directions, Ikki | previous team = | partner = Shiju Shūdō | previous partner = | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = | education = | family = Jinta Kanō (brother, deceased) | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Hakyūkōka | bankai = Sezokuteki Hakyūkōka }} :The definition of seriousness. - Kenji-Taichō Ashido Kanō (狩能 雅忘人, Kanō Ashido) is a of the Ryū Order, formerly of the Gotei 13, who had once been entrapped in . He led the Order's operations within Hueco Mundo and answered directly to Kusaka Kori, whilst employing Naibu Shizuka as his second-in-command. He later accepted a mission from Kenji Hiroshi to keep an eye on his son when the latter left Horiwari on a quest of self-discovery, where he eventually helped the young man rescue Akiye from the clutches of the Imawashī. Following the Collapse Ashido, once again partnering Naibu, became trapped in Hueco Mundo, and was thought to have perished when the backlash ripped through the realm. He survived, ironically, through the intervention of Averian, who kept the damage inflicted to his home to a minimum, though Naibu perished. He rejoined the survivors when he came upon Sanada Shirono and Shūhei Hisagi scouting Hueco Mundo and left with them. Since his escape he once more pledged his allegiance to Kentaro and has become the Second main instructor of the restored Shinō Academy where he taught advanced Yuengiri applications alongside Shiju Shūdō. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part II The Hidden Shadows Arc *Clash of Conflicting Duties Soul Society arc *Between Heaven and Hell Invasion of Kōhai Tochi arc *Challenging the Vices Saga Part III Introduction Arc *Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!? Impostor arc *Surprising Return Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Braving the Waves arc *Clash Upon the Sands Part V Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hakyūkōka (波及効果, Ripple Effect). *' :' :Shikai Special Ability: *' :' Sezokuteki Hakyūkōka (世俗的波及効果, Worldly Ripple Effect). Behind the Scenes He was originally set to appear in the manga during the Hueco Mundo Arc, but had to be cut by series creator Tite Kubo due to time issues. The pictures of Ashido's Shikai and Bankai were drawn by Arrancarfighter on Deviantart. All credit for the pictures goes to him, along with my thanks for allowing me to use them. The new picture of his Bankai, however, was drawn by Rtenzo on deviantart, who lot me use. Thanks go to both artists. The color of his reiatsu, though, was put together with help from N's Fanon reiatsu blog. Navigation Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Yuengiri User